


Pretty Baby

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy J/H song ficlet...Set in S5, pre-break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> FWIW, this was my very first fic EVER. Please, please do not hate me for the atrociousness that is this song fic.

_Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove._  
Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting.  
Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way, watch your honey drip, can't keep away.

Well, well, who woulda thought that Jackie Burkhardt, the Disco Queen of Point Place, Wisconsin, could move like that to a Zeppelin tune? Shit, if I would've known she could wiggle her hips like that, I would've definitely made a move sooner. Jesus, she's really getting into that song. And I'm really getting into her....not just physically either. But, right now, with her wigglin' around my little room like that....I can't think of much BUT the physical stuff.

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah, ah, ah, ah. Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ah._

Ok, I really think she's PURPOSELY trying to drive me insane. Now, she's fiddling with the buttons on her little, tiny shirt. Wonder what bra she has on today...God, I hope it's the purple one. Not that I'm into girly colors or shit like that; it clasps in the front, so, ya know, easier access, man.

_I gotta roll, can't stand still, got a flamin' heart, can't get my fill.  
Eyes that shine, burning red, dreams of you all through my head._

That's it, I can't take anymore. I get up off my bed, moving gingerly because my girlfriend has gotten me so hard I can't see straight right now. She has her back to me when I reach for her. I wrap my arms around her slim waist and pull her into me. Right before I bury my face in her neck, I see the smile on her lips. I've been played...and I don't mind one damn bit. Maybe I'm going all girly like Forman. But then she rubs her tight little cheerleader ass into the front of my jeans and I could care less about turning into Forman.

She's like, perfect, man. Jackie has this amazing body and she's so damn beautiful. Her personality sometimes leaves a lot to be desired but actually that's not even the real Jackie. It's the real Jackie I fell for...way back on our Veteran's Day date. I think it was her eyes....the way they tell you exactly how she feels. Ever since that night, I've had these dreams about Jackie, like, three times a week. It was kinda pathetic, man. Maybe Forman is rubbing off on me. Speaking of rubbing, how the hell did Jacks get her hand down there without me noticing? Come to think of it, my dreams weren't this good....

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.. _

Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby, Tell me, won't you do me now.  
Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby, Tell me, won't you do me now.

I lead her over to my tiny bed. Kissing her like she's going to vanish like she always does in my dreams. She pulls me down on top of her by my Ted Nugent tee shirt. Damn, that girl is demanding sometimes. He he, not that I don't like it. It's, well, it's a turn on, man. I guess having a bossy girlfriend is good...in certain situations.

JESUS, where did she learn to do THAT with her tongue?

She's running her hands all over my back now, leaving little indentations from her manicured nails. She nips my lower lip and pulls away, just staring at me. I push a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She looks like she wants to say something....and I'm in no mood to talk...not now. See, I would never tell Forman, but I actually like talking with Jackie. She may have a twisted mind, but so do I.

"Steven, I don't want to wait anymore. I want to prove my love to you. Tonight. Right now." She floors me with that statement. Of all the things I thought she'd say, that wasn't one of them. I'm torn...I want to do it with her, but I respect and love her and I want to make it special. Not here, in my tiny room in the basement, where any one of the dumbasses could walk in. I try to explain this to her and she gives me one of those "You're so sweet but I won't say anything because I know I'd embarrass you" smiles and tells me, that as long as it's me who's making love to her, it doesn't matter where we are. And that she locked my door. Well, now, what guy, who had a gorgeous, willing girl underneath him, could say no to that? I know I can't....especially because I'm not that strong when it comes to Jacks.

_Didn't take too long 'fore I found out, what people mean by down and out._  
Spent my money, took my car, started telling her friends she gonna be a star.  
I don't know but I been told, a big-legged woman ain't got no soul. 

Oh yeah, Oh yeah, ah, ah, ah. Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ah.

We lay there afterwards, just holding each other. I think I understand why Forman is the way he is. This **is** pretty nice...holding the girl I love...while we're both naked (I'm not that much of a sap, I mean, c'mon, man!)....and listening to my favorite band. Me and Jackie might seem like an odd couple but we actually have a lot in common. And a lot that's different...and as much as we burn each other for our differences, we also love those differences about each other. I make her think and she, well, she's given me hope that not everyone I love is gonna leave me...and she's made me happy. She's everything I ever needed but never knew I wanted. Life is weird like that, man, but right now, life is pretty frickin' awesome, too.

_All I ask for, all I pray, steady rollin' woman gonna come my way.  
Need a woman gonna hold my hand, won't tell me no lies, make me a happy man._

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah......

The End


End file.
